Weddings
by Princess180
Summary: A collection of different wedding speeches and vows from many couples and potential couples in the Potterverse. Essentially a collection of fluffy drabbles. JPLE HPGW RWHG
1. Wedding the First

"**You're a fool, James Potter, but you're a fool I love more than anything else on this bloody useless planet. I'll never forgive you for half your screw-ups and you know it damn well, but I will never leave you. I'll always hit you when you're being an idiot, but I will never hurt you. I may not ever like you, but I will always love you. I may not always be happy with you, but I will always try to make you happy. That's all I can promise you, all I will ever promise you. I'm hopelessly in love with you and always will be, James, and I want more than anything in the world to become your wife today. **

"**I know most people talk about a lot of things they don't really feel in their vows- and I never wanted to do that. So I'll keep it short, sweet and true. Darling, you weren't the first girl I kissed but you'll be the last. You were the first woman I was ever in love with and if I've got anything to do with it, you'll be the only one. I love you, Lily Evans, and that's the only thing I've ever known for sure in this world."**

"**I know I'm supposed to joke about the couple- and that's probably what you're all expecting, me being me and all. But what you forget is that I'm _Sirius_. So, here's what I'll say about my two best friends. They're both bloody barmy, too smart for their own goods and thick when it comes to love. Lily's a bookworm and James is a scoundrel, they're the worst match fate could ever have made and they love each other more than any of us can possibly hope to imagine or encounter in this lifetime or any other- if you believe in reincarnation, which is bollocks. Moving right along then, they're very much in love, they're completely horrid people who'd you'd never want to know if you didn't know them, and I care very much about the both of them. I'm sure they have many happy years filled with kids and grandkids ahead of them- and if you don't make me godfather I'll turn you both into toads and take the kid for myself. To Lily and James!" **

P>**"Every sappy insipid thing that can possibly be said about the two people beside me has already been said this evening, and I'll attempt not to repeat any of the drivel- no offence meant, obviously. Now, as most of you noticed, I've been standing in for our absent bridesmaids this afternoon, which really isn't as horridly emasculating as it sounds. You get to know the bride terribly well, which, I must admit, I'd neglected to do. Lily is a truly wonderful woman and about three times as much as James deserves. Should you ever feel the compulsion to leave him, Lily, I'll be available. To the bride!" **


	2. Wedding the Second

"I was the one who decided we were going to write our own vows and now I don't really know what to say. What I feel for you, Harry, doesn't fit into words, or at least not ones that I know. I thought I might just tell you I love you and that I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, but that seemed flat because I don't just love you, and the rest of our lives isn't halfway to enough. I care more about you than I ever thought possible, and what I want from this relationship is more than even an eternity can offer. I don't know what else to say, asides from the fact that I'm here, and so are you and that's against all the odds we ever saw- so we must be something good."

"I really like the rest of this wedding- the parts where I get to repeat after someone and reply 'I do' to any question I'm asked. And I wanted to keep it short and sweet but what I feel for you, Gin, sweetheart, isn't short and it's not always sweet. I feel like I'm a half of a whole sometimes- and I know I could live without you, but it's the most painful idea in the world to think of it. As for the sweet, you are, but we're not. We have hard times and we have better times- and I wouldn't have it any other way. You're the first real family I've had in a long while and I want you to know that I will do anything I can to keep you beside me for the rest of both our lives. I love you, Ginevra Weasley and want very much to be your husband."

"I hate making speeches. So, I won't. Harry, Ginny, you're two of the most wonderful people I've ever met, I love you both very much and I know you love each other. Please dear Merlin not to many little Potters running around in the next few years and I wish you both all the happiness you haven't had these past few years. To the bride and groom!"

"I'd love to stand up here and promise Harry and Ginny the happily ever after they so richly deserve- but I can't. They know who they are as well as we do, and they know that their lives will never be truly peaceful. What I do promise them today is that they will always love each other dearly and that they will always be surrounded by a family who loves them beyond comprehension. Today, I can promise them a life that they will never be bored with and hero's welcome wherever they go. I cannot promise them an end to the wars that have torn their lives apart, but I can promise them a life where more is done to prevent them than to fight them. I can promise them a life where all the people in this room will care for them and help them survive anything that comes- good or bad. To promises!"


	3. Wedding the Third

"Ron, I love you. I have always loved you in some way, I've just not always known it. Today, I'm saying more than anything else that I'm never going to forget it again, for as long as I live, Ronald Weasley, I will be a part of you and you will be a part of me."

"I love you for a thousand reasons, Hermione. I love you because of the way you check the spelling in the adds in the newspaper, because of your strength, because I will never win when I'm fighting with you, because you're the most passionate person I've ever met, because when you're angry at me you get these little flecks of gold in your eyes that I adore. But most of all, I love you because you're you. And you drive me mad in a lot of ways- good and bad. But when it comes right down to it, I couldn't live without you."

"I actually quite literally thought this day would never come, you know. Around fifth year I decided these two were too dim to ever realize how in love they were with each other. I was almost right; it took a war to get Ron and Hermione together. And they did, and you'll stay that way or I'll have Ginny kill you. OK, goofy part of the best man speech is now done- anyone who wants to hear stories about last night should ask Fred, he might even remember it. Ron, Hermione, you were my first real friends and everything good in my life has something to do with the two of you- we were the Golden Trio and we still are. I'm glad you two found each other, even if it did take far too long, and I wish you all the happiness in the world. To friendship!"

"At my wedding Hermione said all sorts of terribly nice things and I have no intention of returning the favour. 'Mione, you and Ron took far too long to do this and you're terribly thick, I am happy you discovered my brother- one of the few people thicker than you. Though, I do love you both dearly and I don't think any of us could be happier that you're finally really part of the family. Oh, and if Harry asks me to kill the both of you, I will."


End file.
